


Who'll Stop the Rain - Dean Castiel Reversebang 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Knowing he held Dean’s life in his hands, Castiel stared up at the bright, glowing portal and the awareness of what was on the other side gave him the last shred of determination he needed. He had to do this. He WOULD NOT LET DEAN DIE!





	Who'll Stop the Rain - Dean Castiel Reversebang 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoelily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/gifts).

> Illustrations created for the Dean Castiel Reversebang story, [Who'll Stop the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901875#main), by Zoelily. Check it out!

  


  



End file.
